Deserved (JeTi)
by The Mater
Summary: For the sake of her daughter Yoona, Jessica puts up with a horrible marriage. When things get out of hand, can Tiffany be Jessica's savior? Contains SNSD, JeTi, some language and suggestive romance.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This story has a darker theme of domestic abuse, at least in the beginning, but not explicit. If you are not comfortable with such a topic, please don't read the story. That said, the theme DOES NOT persist throughout the story, as I am a sucker for happy endings. For reference:**_

***BOLD, CAPITAL LETTERS WITHIN ASTERISKS* = action/noise**

'_Italics' = thoughts_

_**Without further ado, enjoy!**_

"WHAT THE F*CK IS THIS SH*T?! AFTER 5 YEARS, YOU CAN'T EVEN COOK A SIMPLE DINNER YET?!" The woman screamed in her wife's face after being disgusted with the food she presented.

_***SLAP***_

So much so, she struck her across the cheek with such force that the woman dropped the plate in her hands. The woman cupped her cheek in pain, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"God damn it, Jessica! Clean up the f*cking mess you just made…We're going out after I take a shower, you better be ready when I'm done, b*tch." The woman's commanding voice only earned a nod from Jessica as she kept her eyes on the floor.

She knew what was going to happen tonight. Her wife was going to get drunk. They were going to go to a hotel. She was going to force her into rough, painful intercourse.

And Jessica could do nothing to stop this cycle. The woman was the other parent of her adopted child, often taking the fatherly role if you could call it that, and Jessica simply could not bear to break apart their family, no matter how dysfunctional and destructive.

When her wife was in the shower and the mess cleaned, Jessica called for her child.

"Yoongie, come her honey. It's time for dinner!" She called out at sweetly as she could.

No matter what she went through with her wife, Jessica would make sure her daughter Yoona had the best possible upbringing.

She hid her throbbing cheek behind her apron as she handed her daughter a sandwich. Yoona ate the food eagerly, smiling as she handed the plate back to her mother.

"Umma, I still hungry…" Yoona rubbed her tummy as she demonstrated for her mother with a pout.

"I know, honey, I know. You can eat when you stay with Auntie Tiffany tonight, okay? Umma and appa have to go away for something…important." Jessica explained as vaguely as possible as she patted Yoona's head.

"I like Auntie Tippany!" Yoona grinned when she knew she would stay with the other woman for the night.

"Go get ready and get your things, okay? Umma will take you soon." Jessica tried so hard to hold back her sobs until her daughter was back in her room.

Jessica leaned against the counter, her stomach grumbling deeply as she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.

That's how it always was. Her wife spent most of their money on beer, women and her car. It was a struggle to have enough groceries for the week, much less quality foods at that…despite her wife's decent job at a bank. Jessica would often only eat two meals a day to make sure Yoona had enough to eat.

And even then, it wasn't enough sometimes. Yoona…would go to bed hungry some days. For Jessica as a mother, the profound sense of failure and desperation to know that your own child…your own flesh and blood that you are supposed to care for…is left feeling hungry is one of the worst feelings in the world for a parent. To know that you can't take care of your duty and responsibility as a parent…there is nothing more humiliating and degrading to your own dignity than to know a child may be suffering because of your cowardice and fear.

Jessica had become so controlled, so paralyzed from fear of her wife, that she could do nothing but let this vicious cycle become a habit. And just as Jessica was so beaten down by her marriage, so had Yoona become a witness to it. She had seen her "father" hit Jessica a few times out of anger.

Fortunately, she was too young to realize the gravity of the scenes she saw. She always accepted that it was an accident, that her appa slipped when Jessica was hurt. At least, that was the lie Jessica would always tell Yoona…

Jessica hated herself for that – that she couldn't be stronger for Yoona. To have her want for nothing, to have her smile and be satisfied with her family life.

She HATED herself for that. She didn't want Yoona to grow up resentful of her home and family. She didn't want Yoona to fall in with the wrong crowd and become a negative, hateful person. Jessica would make sure of this if it was the last thing she did.

"Umma, I ready!" Yoona hopped to her mother as she carried her backpack full of her toiletries and overnight clothes.

Jessica quickly wiped her tears and checked herself to see if she had a bruise from her wife's violence. Thankfully, her cheek was only a bit red.

She had to hurry and leave Yoona with Tiffany before her wife finished her shower.

"Let's go, Yoongie!" Jessica pretended to smile and be happy, putting on a face for Yoona so she wouldn't suspect anything. Even for her age, Yoona could tell when her mother was sad.

Jessica took Yoona by the hand as they walked to the other end of the hallway to Tiffany's apartment. The woman rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. As the door opened, a beautiful brunette woman appeared and instantly smiled when she recognized who was at the door.

"Oh, Jessica, Yoong! What brings you here?" Tiffany looked like she was dressed for a night out, wearing killer heels and tight jeans that hugged her in all of the right places. Her low-cut top drew enough attention to her cleavage, but was classy enough to be fashionable rather than slutty.

In short, she was captivating, and Jessica could admire that about her as a woman.

"Hi, Tiffany. Sorry I didn't call ahead, but a family emergency came up and I was wondering if you could watch Yoona overnight?" Jessica asked softly, realizing Tiffany might not be free.

She could see the woman thinking.

"I…I kind of had plans tonight, but…" She could see the guilt in Tiffany's face at the impending rejection, but Jessica was desperate at this point.

"Please, Tiffany. I don't want to impose but I really need someone to watch Yoona. I don't know anyone else here well enough to trust them with my girl, and we have to leave soon. I'll pay you, even!" Jessica didn't make any pretense to hide the urgency she held in her mind. She was practically begging the woman to take Yoona so she wasn't left alone for the night.

Tiffany's eyes widened in shock when she felt Jessica's grip tightening on her shoulders, the latter's eyes watery and tired. Up close, Jessica's eye bags were severe and did her natural beauty an injustice.

It made Tiffany wonder what could be going on to make Jessica so needy.

She sighed before resigning to help out once again.

"Listen, it's okay! It's fine, Jessica. It wasn't anything important anyway." Tiffany held out her hand for Yoona to take. "Besides, I like this little shikshin too much to say no." Tiffany smiled at the little girl as Yoona happily took her hand.

"I like auntie Pany too!" Yoona showed her teeth to her mother as reassurance.

"Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you…" Jessica surprised Tiffany with a hug, as the latter woman only held her hands out straight before lightly patting Jessica on her back.

Jessica let go and bent down to her daughter.

"And you be a good girl for auntie, okay? Umma will be back tomorrow. Now give umma kiss." Jessica showed her face to Yoona, who sloppily planted a kiss on Jessica's hurt cheek.

She winced, which did not go unnoticed by Tiffany. She could see the faint swelling of Jessica's cheek, indicating some kind of injury.

Jessica stood and grabbed Tiffany's hands.

"Thank you so much again! I really have to go. Bye, sweetie!" Jessica waved as she raced back to her apartment down the hall.

As soon as she turned her back to them, tears streamed down her face as the fear set itself in her heart. She had to get away from the two before she collapsed from her lack of strength and will. How her lack of will and determination had gotten so low was no mystery, and Jessica just didn't know any more. She didn't know why she put up with this, if only for Yoona's sake.

Maybe it had become so engrained in her mind that she didn't feel like she deserved to be happy for herself. Maybe she had to put up with this to make sure _she_ couldn't hurt Yoona.

As Tiffany watched Jessica run away, it made her all the more curious what was going on. Nonetheless, she led Yoona into her apartment and went to the kitchen to make a phone call.

"_Yoboseyo?"_

"Hey Tae, umm…I know this is short notice, but I have to cancel our date tonight…" Tiffany waited for a few seconds for a response.

"_What?! Why? This is like the third time in the past month, Fany! What's going on?!"_ Taeyeon angrily spoke into the phone.

"I'm sorry, Tae, I really am. But my neighbor asked me to watch her daughter again, and I just-"

"_Couldn't say no. I get it, Fany. Whatever. Have fun on your babysitting adventure…"_ Taeyeon's frustration and sarcasm were clearly evident in her tone of voice. Tiffany was taken aback.

"Taeyeon, please. You could come and help if you want? At least we'll be together then…" Tiffany pleaded, though she didn't like how Taeyeon was acting right now.

"_No, that's okay. I get that you like helping people. But, I'd rather not since it was supposed to just be the two of us tonight. But yeah, it's fine. I can occupy myself. Goodbye, Tiffany."_ The finality of Taeyeon's words was unsettling.

"Wait, Taey-"

***CLICK***

'_She hung up on me?! The nerve…_'

"That stupid-"

Tiffany paused as she felt a hand tug on her top.

"Oh, hey Yoong. Do you need something?" Tiffany turned sweet in a split second.

"Yoongie hungry…" Yoona glanced at her stomach and back up at Tiffany.

"Aww, you're so cute Yoong." She pinched the girl's cheeks. "Alright, let me change while you sit at the table and I'll make you some noodles."

After a few minutes, Tiffany returned in thin sweats and a t-shirt. She opened the refrigerator to grab some leftover noodles from her lunch and reheated them in the microwave.

Hey, Tiffany might have learned a thing or two living on her own for years, but she wasn't exactly a master chef yet, you know?

She knew Yoona loved to eat, but it always seemed normal for a growing girl.

Until now.

As she put the plate down in front of Yoona, she heard a loud grumble coming from the girl's stomach. It wasn't normal for a little girl to be THAT hungry.

Tiffany kept quiet as she watched Yoona scarf down the large plate in a matter of minutes. When she finished, Yoona had sauce all over her face.

Tiffany, despite her worry, couldn't help but laugh as she grabbed a napkin and wiped Yoona's face clean.

"You know where my room is, right?" Yoona nodded. "Go in there and put your backpack on the bed. Brush your teeth and everything and get ready to sleep." Tiffany encouraged her as she patted the girl's head.

"I not sleepy…" Yoona pouted and shook her head.

"Aww, Yoongie, but if you want to grow up strong and pretty like umma and auntie, you need lots of sleep." Tiffany grinned.

'_Wait, did I just call Jessica pretty?_' Tiffany shook the idea out of her mind.

"I be pretty like umma and auntie?!" Yoona's eyes beamed at the possibility.

"You're already pretty, but if you want to be even prettier, you need sleep." Tiffany showed the girl her eye smile.

"Then you sleep too!" Yoona dragged Tiffany to the bedroom so she could sleep as well.

As Yoona was doing her hygiene routine, Tiffany pulled out an inflatable mattress that she would sleep on so the girl could sleep on her bed.

When Yoona emerged from the bathroom, Tiffany picked her up and tucked her under the covers. It seemed so natural that if someone was just watching the scene, they would think Tiffany was the girl's mother.

Yoona grabbed Tiffany's hand, unsatisfied with the nighttime goodbye.

"Auntie, can you sing me a song?" Yoona's eyes, despite her earlier protests of not being sleepy, were slightly lidded.

"Sure, sweetie. Close your eyes." Once Yoona did, Tiffany began to hum a lullaby as she stroked Yoona's hair.

Tiffany wasn't thinking about marriage or kids, but if she were to have either or both at one point, she would want a daughter than was just like Yoona. Playful, yet sweet.

As she heard Yoona's breathing become steady, Tiffany pulled away and set up her blankets on the mattress on the floor.

She stared at the ceiling, wondering about a few troubling things.

Why was Yoona so hungry? It wouldn't make sense that Jessica and her wife wouldn't have enough money or food – they were decently well off to be living in this apartment complex. Tiffany recognized that Yoona had an appetite, but anyone could tell Yoona's hunger was something out of the ordinary.

The other times Yoona had stayed over, she was normal. She would eat dessert, but was otherwise an average girl. Jessica was always in a rush, though, which was weird for Tiffany. It wasn't that Jessica was desperate to hand Yoona off to her, but it was as though Jessica didn't want Yoona around to see something.

Which made Tiffany wonder about Jessica's wince when Yoona kissed her. It could be an innocent injury, but Tiffany's mind began to wander. Maybe Jessica had fallen somehow, maybe-

"Appa hurt umma…is accident? Umma have booboo…Yoona no want umma have booboo." Tiffany could hear Yoona turn in her sleep. She sat up to see Yoona with a distressed look on her face.

And from the girl's words, Tiffany realized what was going on. She covered her mouth to silence her gasp, not wanting to wake the girl.

She stared wide-eyed at the ceiling, thoughts racing in her mind about the state of Jessica's home life. She couldn't invest too much weight into Yoona's sleep-talking words, but she knew.

Tiffany knew there was something gravely wrong for Yoona to have these kinds of nightmares.

And just like that, without asking, without being involved in their personal lives…everything was clearer for Tiffany.

How are you supposed to act on a child's words in her sleep? That was the issue.

But the real problem was that Tiffany knew she couldn't just sit by and do nothing.

And that scared her to death.

_***That same night***_

Jessica sat at a sleazy bar and watched her wife dance with numerous women. She would feel them up, kiss them, practically have dry sex with them right in front of her.

The saddest thing was, she knew this was nothing compared to what her wife was capable of on her own nights out.

She was numb to these things after all this time. The last time she confronted her wife about these escapades? She broke her nose. Before that? A black eye.

Sadly, Jessica had been conditioned to "learn her lesson" about talking back to her wife. She was like a mannequin recording everything that went on. A shell of herself that saw her drunk wife soil their marriage (if anyone would call it that) over and over. She had no friends, no social life, she was separated by an ocean from her family in America…her "experiences" with her wife were the closest thing she had to a social outing besides going to the grocery store with Yoona.

Jessica had to wonder where it went wrong. She was happy with her wife when she proposed. Her wife was also enthusiastic about adopting Yoona. The woman had always been a bit aggressive and domineering, but Jessica (mistakenly, as she now realized) took it as protectiveness and affection on the woman's part. Until her wife's independence became more of a habit than an exception – Jessica had become weak-willed when it came to her wife. She painted a somewhat delusional picture of their relationship as one of protector and protected instead of what it really was…a woman and a mother practically forced to be a housewife, and nothing more.

Jessica didn't work – her wife took care of the bills. Which was unfortunate, because Jessica was educated in business management from college. She was an intelligent woman, but somehow settled into being taken care of by another. Maybe it was the desire for a fairy tale, maybe it was Jessica's demeanor…or maybe Jessica had just fallen into a trap she couldn't get out of. Not on her own.

After another hour of drinking and dancing, her wife grabbed her and led her down the street to a shady hotel.

She paid for a room, and when they entered, she threw her down on the bed. She tore her clothes off and…took her. And Jessica, the shell that she was, laid there and accepted it.

She accepted that she was a disgusting, undignified, unworthy human being for letting herself become like this. Weak, cowardly and hurtful toward Yoona's life.

Jessica didn't want to be like this. She wanted to be happy, she wanted to see Yoona smile. She wanted to provide good food, good housing and good schooling for her daughter, among other things. Yet her she was, a mere tool for her wife's pleasure and pain.

She wanted so badly to find something…someone…that would help change her fortunes. Jessica wanted Yoona, at least, to have a better life and not have to witness and experience the violence, sadness and misfortune Jessica was subjected to.

'_Something…someone…_'

Jessica trudged up the stairs in her apartment building. She walked slowly, carefully – it was still painful because of last night.

She cleaned herself and her clothes as well as she could, but the blood from her cut lip was still evident, though unbeknownst to Jessica.

Her wife had told her to go home since she wanted to have some fun the next day with her friends. She said she would _maybe_ be back in a few days.

Those words were music to Jessica's ears – at least she could have a few days alone with Yoona.

She rang Tiffany's doorbell, it was about 6:00 in the morning. After a minute, a sleepy Tiffany in her pajamas opened the door.

"Jessica?" Tiffany's groggy voice asked.

"Hey, umm…I came to pick up Yoona. Is she still asleep?" Jessica asked with her hands under her chin, an inadvertently cute sight.

Tiffany scratched her hair and squinted her eyes to adjust her vision before she answered.

"Yup. I'll go get her, you can wait on the couch if you'd like."

Jessica sat on the couch and waited. It was a nice place – clean, straight lines, a bit minimalist yet cozy and warm colors at the same time – clearly a single person's apartment.

It was just another instance that hit Jessica in the face, figuratively, of a better life that was out there. Of a happier, simpler life that she could see so close to her own, literally.

Jessica looked up to see Tiffany carrying a sleeping Yoona in her arms. A worried look made its way onto Tiffany's face as she approached.

"Why are you crying?!" Tiffany whispered, careful of Yoona's slumber.

Jessica realized she had tears on her face, wiping them in an embarrassed manner.

"It's…it's nothing, just yawning a bit." Jessica smiled it off, only to show her swollen, bloody lip.

"Oh my god! How did your lips get bloody?! What happened?!" Tiffany's whisper gained volume, but Yoona only stirred a bit as she nestled her head into Tiffany's neck.

"Nothing, I cut my lip with this new floss I bought…here." Jessica outstretched her hands, signaling that she wanted Yoona back.

Tiffany reluctantly gave the woman her daughter, but wanted to press on because of the shock in the moment.

"Like I believe that. Jessica, listen…it may not be my place to ask, but…does your wife hit you?" Tiffany said her words as carefully as she could, cognizant to keep her tone neutral to not anger Jessica.

"Absolutely not. Look, Tiffany, it's none of your business. Stay out of my personal business, or-"

"Or what? Or else?! Are you kidding, Jessica?! I heard Yoona sleep talk about how appa hurt umma…don't LIE to me. I may not be your friend, but this is serious!" Tiffany exclaimed, which caused Yoona to cry out as she woke up.

"Look what you did! Just SHUT UP, Tiffany, AND STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS!" Jessica cooed Yoona to calm her as she walked away angrily.

Tiffany, in shock at the sudden anger and emotion from Jessica, only strengthened her opinion that her wife was beating Jessica. But with things like this, proof was everything.

And even though she didn't ask to be involved in this, she took it upon herself to make sure Jessica would be able to get away from her scumbag of a wife. It was strange because they always seemed like an average family when she saw them. They were always going out on what Tiffany presumed were dates on the weekends…

If only she knew...

_***A week later***_

Tiffany was in her little black dress, ready for a special date with Taeyeon to make up for missing last week. The latter was taking her out to a nice restaurant in Seoul, and Tiffany wanted to look her best before she drove to Taeyeon's place.

As she was putting on her earrings, there was a knock at the door. She figured maybe Taeyeon would pick her up as a surprise, so she grabbed her purse and looked through the peephole.

Only, no one was there that she could see.

She was about to pass it off as a prank until she heard the knocking again. She looked through the peephole, again with no one there.

She opened the door as the knocking still ensued, only to find Yoona with tears in her eyes as she clung to Tiffany's leg.

"Yoona? What's wrong sweetie?" Tiffany wondered why Yoona was so distraught.

"Auntie come quick! Umma hurt! Umma not move…!" Yoona tugged on Tiffany's hand in desperation as she continued to cry between her words.

"Yoong, calm down honey. What happened?" Tiffany wiped the girl's tears as Yoona explained as best she could.

"Appa got angry again, and…"

_***FLASHBACK earlier that night***_

_Jessica's wife came through the front door drunk and spewing profanities. She had just lost a lot of money in a bet over a soccer match at a bar. Her hunger and headache only compounded the problem._

"_Where's my dinner, b*tch?!" She yelled as Jessica brought out a plate of food. She handed it to her, only for her to scowl and insult her in disgust._

"_Are you kidding me?! You burned the food! How STUPID can you be?!" She jumped to her feet and grabbed Jessica by the neck._

"_Make it again while I drop a deuce in the bathroom. And if it's just as bad…" Her words were a clear threat as she walked off to the bathroom._

_Jessica, able to breathe again, raced to Yoona's room. Something was different about her wife that night…she was especially on edge. She kneeled beside the girl and her dolls._

"_Yoona, honey, look at umma," and she did, "umma needs you to stay quiet and stay in your room, okay? Umma is going to lock the door while she…talks…with appa. This is very, very," Jessica stared at her daughter directly in her eyes, "important, Yoongie. Can you do that for me?" Jessica's tears threatened to fall as she had to do whatever she could to shield Yoona from her wife's potential wrath._

_Yoona nodded absent-mindedly as she played with her dolls._

"_Good girl. If anything happens, go to your auntie Tiffany right away, okay? Don't go anywhere else except to Tiffany. Understand?" Jessica gave the girl's shoulders a squeeze to emphasize her point._

"'_Kay, umma…Yoona be good." Yoona smiled to assure her mother she had heard the instructions._

_Jessica kissed Yoona's head as her lips lingered for a second. She sighed and stood, taking a deep breath to go back and heat up some more of the food she burned. The click of the door signaled the lock was in place, though Yoona could still unlock it from the inside._

_When Yoona was bored, she tried to listen to her parents talk as if the grownups held secrets she wasn't supposed to know. _

_She heard her "father's" voice rise in volume, something about how the food was even worse than last time. Yoona heard something splatter on the floor, as her mother's voice seemed to utter an apology._

_Jessica yelped as her wife roughly grabbed her arm. Yoona could hear a muffled cry._

"_Stop! I'll make it again, just please…stop." Jessica pleaded._

"_SHUT UP! You're a disgrace as a wife, you know that?!" Her wife punched her, enough to cause her to step back._

_She stared back in shock, anger coming up for a split second as she kicked her in the leg._

_The fury in her eyes only served to drop Jessica's stomach to the floor. She had acted in retaliation, though she knew she was physically much weaker than the woman._

_This time, she punched her enough to almost knock her out. As she fell, her head hit the edge of the coffee table in the living room._

_Jessica was unconscious before she hit the floor._

_Her wife uttered other profanities before she grabbed her coat and disappeared out the front door, not even acknowledging Yoona's presence…as if she ever did._

_Yoona wondered what was going on…if it was safe to come out now. She unlocked the door and took a peek, only to see Jessica lying on the floor on her stomach._

_The girl tiptoed to her mother, nudging her slightly._

"_Umma…wake up." Yoona's naivety showed in her words._

_Jessica didn't move…and if Yoona could tell, she wasn't even breathing._

"_Umma, wake! Yoong hungry!" Yoona shook her mother again, walking around to see her face only to find her mother had a very large booboo._

_Jessica's lip was busted, the blood spilling onto the floor as a bruise was quickly darkening on her cheek._

_Yoona knew blood when she saw it, and got scared._

"_Umma hurt!" Yoona shrieked as she tried to think of what to do._

_When she remembered how Jessica told her to go to Tiffany, Yoona scampered off through the front door without a second thought._

_***Flashback end***_

Tiffany gasped in horror at Yoona's account of the story. She raced to Jessica's apartment to find her in just the state Yoona described.

She called for an ambulance, and just sat and waited since she wasn't exactly trained in how to handle a situation like this medically. She busied herself by calling Taeyeon to cancel…again.

"_Hey, Fany…ready for tonight?"_ Taeyeon answered in a sweet voice.

"Tae, umm…" Tiffany hated to break the news to her two weeks in a row. The pause only let Taeyeon know it was bad news…again.

"_Damn it, Tiffany…what's the excuse this time?! Is it that kid again?"_ Taeyeon was frustrated at the lack of time she has been able to spend with her girlfriend recently.

"No. It's not that, it's just…an emergency." Tiffany didn't want to explain the situation to Taeyeon, at least for privacy.

"_Emergency as in…what?"_ Taeyeon asked, almost sarcastically.

"Just an emergency, Taeyeon. I'm sorry, but I can't make it tonight, I just-"

"_Just WHAT?! Are you seeing someone else, Tiffany? Just TELL me what it is!"_ Taeyeon screamed into the phone.

"NO! Taeyeon, it's not like that. You have to understand, let me explain. I'm really sorry, baby, I-"

"_Don't BABY me, Tiffany…I'm getting sick and tired of missing our dates. I barely see you any more…do I even matter to you?"_ Taeyeon asked, almost with a sense of sadness.

"Of course you do, Tae, b-"

"_Then shouldn't I be your priority?! HUH?! Do you even KNOW how much the reservation cost me tonight? How people wonder if I'm single or have an imaginary girlfriend since I'm never with her? DO YOU?!"_ Taeyeon was getting angrier by the second.

"Taeyeon, I'm sorr-"

"_F*CK YOUR APOLOGY! Sorry stopped mattering a long time ago…look. I can't continue to take a backseat to whatever it is you're doing that you have to miss our plans. And at this point,"_ Taeyeon sighed, _"I don't want to know. Tiffany…I can't continue to invest time and effort into this relationship without you doing anything in return."_ Taeyeon paused.

Tiffany took the hint, asking a question she never thought she would have to.

"Are you brea-"

"_Yes, Tiffany. Call it whatever you want, but we're done. Go and have fun with whatever is occupying your time. Have a good life…and good riddance."_ Taeyeon ended the call with a strong sense of finality, Tiffany left looking at her phone in confusion and shock.

Tiffany felt like crying. She had indeed neglected Taeyeon while she watched Yoona all those weekends. She had cancelled plan after plan to help Jessica with babysitting. The worst part was, she didn't think anything of how it affected the relationship.

And that made her feel worse, knowing it was her avoidance and lack of priority that sunk her relationship with Taeyeon. They had been dating for several months, and Tiffany, if pressed, might have said that she loved Taeyeon. Taeyeon was a good woman – stable job, beautiful, funny – but Tiffany didn't know if she could imagine a future with her.

Nonetheless, she had an unconscious, beaten woman in front of her, and Tiffany almost accepted this as a mission to save Jessica and Yoona's lives and livelihood. She would have respected Jessica's privacy, but kneeling right there, right then…Tiffany was invariably a part of all of this now. It angered her, it saddened her, it tugged at her heart…but there was one thing Tiffany knew.

Jessica deserved better.


	2. Chapter 2

_***The next day***_

Jessica blinked a few times as the morning sun met her eyes. After a few seconds, she could tell she was lying in a hospital room.

She saw Tiffany sleeping in a chair with Yoona in her embrace under a blanket. Why Tiffany was wearing a dress was only Jessica's guess, though she felt guilty for inconveniencing the woman once again as it was obvious Tiffany had had plans.

Jessica came to realize what Tiffany now knew. Yoona had listened well and went to Tiffany when there was trouble, but she was utterly afraid of how Tiffany would react.

She inhaled to take a deep breath, but coughed loudly at her dry throat. She could barely lift her arm to cover her mouth.

"Hmmm…Jessica?" Tiffany mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. When she could see more clearly, she bolted up which almost caused Yoona to fall over if not for Tiffany's arm.

"OMO, Jessica…how are you feeling?" Tiffany cradled Yoona and placed her on the bed beside Jessica. The latter stroked the little girl's cheeks as she smiled ever so slightly.

"I'm…okay. Yeah...I'm okay." Jessica weakly answered, though Tiffany knew it meant Jessica was in pain.

Tiffany took Jessica's hand in her own, at least to show she was there for support.

"Good…that's good."

Jessica couldn't meet the woman's eyes.

"So I guess you know…" Jessica almost scoffed at being found out. Tiffany paused, trying to think of the right words to say.

"When Yoona came to find me, I would have never imagined. Jessica…why didn't you ever tell anyone?" Tiffany creased her eyebrows in seriousness.

Jessica looked away.

"I didn't need to. I could handle it…" Jessica forcefully let go of Tiffany's hand.

"YOU, maybe…but what about Yoona? What about when she grows up?!" Tiffany whispered as she rubbed the girl's arms as she slept.

Jessica tensed her first, which Tiffany noticed. Jessica knew she was being selfish, but she couldn't do anything after so many years of being manipulated, threatened and conditioned to feel unworthy.

She shut her eyes to prevent her tears, though Tiffany could tell Jessica was repressing a lot of sadness as she bit her lips.

Tiffany put a hand on Jessica's shoulder, which caused the woman to look at her in fear, shrugging the hand away desperately as she scooted away. It was probably an instinct from when her wife had laid hands on her so many times.

"Sorry, I just…sorry." Tiffany knew she messed up, that Jessica was completely vulnerable right now. "I just want to be here for you and Yoona right now. I know we're not close, but I became a part of this the second Yoona came to me yesterday. I won't just leave you alone now that I know. Okay?" Tiffany's voice was gentle and concerned, two things Jessica hadn't felt from someone else in…she couldn't remember how long.

Maybe Tiffany was just doing the right thing by staying with Jessica and Yoona, as a neighbor. Maybe Tiffany was just fulfilling a self-imposed obligation to provide support for the woman and her daughter in the face of such an atrocity due to Jessica's wife.

In any case, Jessica hadn't felt such care for her in forever, and she didn't know what to make of it. Was it really a concern for Jessica, or for her situation?

It didn't really matter at this point. Jessica was just grateful that someone…someone with integrity and compassion…was with her in that moment.

She burst into uncontrollable sobs as she covered her face. Everything just hit her like a train at full speed.

That someone knew her darkest, most painful secret. That someone was now directly involved in it, for no fault of their own. Perhaps most surprising, and most comforting…

That someone didn't run away.

As Jessica cried herself back to sleep, Tiffany just sat there and held her hand, soothing her with words and little gestures as best she could.

But Tiffany understood that Jessica needed a release – Jessica needed to know what it was like to feel something other than anger from another person. She had to see that there were good people out there…people who could care for her as a person.

To see someone so downtrodden, so miserable…Tiffany never would have imagined that someone like Jessica could have a life like this. And now, Tiffany was too deep…too drawn in…not to take it upon herself to see to it that Jessica got what she deserved.

In the ensuing hours that Jessica and Yoona slept that early morning, Tiffany spoke with the police, a doctor who had treated several abused woman before, and the general doctor for Jessica's care.

The police suggested Jessica move out as soon as possible while they tracked down and detained her wife. The doctor told her they discovered and treated countless bruises all over Jessica's body, including trauma to Jessica's…private regions. They said these injuries were very typical in cases of abused women. The general doctor also told Tiffany that Jessica had a mild concussion and would need rest for a few days to recover.

It horrified Tiffany to learn of these facts. She suspected this had been going on for longer than she knew, but for Jessica to be so injured…it shocked her. Angered her. Saddened her.

But it also made Tiffany feel small. How was she supposed to help Jessica get over this? Was she even ready to shoulder such a task?

She found out soon enough. When Jessica awoke and Yoona was taken to the daycare center in the hospital, Jessica struggled to tell the police of their trips to various bars with women and drugs. To the hotels where Jessica was repeatedly violated and hurt. She even remembered specific ones and specific people. Perhaps they could implicate her wife for her heinous wrongdoings.

All the while, Tiffany could just sit there and hold Jessica's hand. As time passed, she felt the woman's grip become harder and tighter. As if she was the only thing Jessica had left to hold onto. Tiffany knew she wasn't ready, but she was trying.

In a way, Jessica was being liberated throughout the process. She was finally letting her problems be known, if at least for Yoona's sake. She was finally freeing herself from the cage that was her marriage to her vile wife, step by step.

And as Jessica went on, she realized she hadn't let go of Tiffany either. She didn't want to – perhaps if she did, she would turn to dust and no one would believe her – no one else would save her but Tiffany. It was an odd way of seeing things, admittedly. Tiffany really was just a neighbor, perhaps an acquaintance, to this point. She had only babysat for her, with a few short conversations mixed in about pointless chit-chat.

Jessica didn't quite know why, but it seemed like Tiffany was still there. She was still there while she told her story, while Jessica spilled as much as she could that was suppressed and repressed for all these years. Jessica would have never had the strength to go to authorities on her own, but here she was.

Here she was with a woman who had, for once in her adult life, shown her the care and compassion her life had been deprived of. Maybe Tiffany didn't understand what she was doing for Jessica, but it didn't matter.

It only mattered that someone...someone was THERE for Jessica.

And it just so happened that someone was Tiffany.

_***Two days later***_

Jessica had been released from the hospital. The police had caught her wife sexually assaulting another woman in one of the very hotels Jessica described. With Jessica's testimony and corroboration, the woman was going away for a long time.

"You two can take the bed, I'll inflate the mattress and sleep on the floor if it's okay. At first, anyway." Tiffany pointed to her bed and the closet as she spoke.

Jessica had moved all of her things to Tiffany's apartment. She had no job, little savings…and she was afraid to even mention any of this to her family.

To the Jungs in America, everything was fine. Jessica sent them photos of Yoona and herself smiling, and it never occurred to them that the absence of her now ex-wife was strange. Jessica was "working in a restaurant" to bring in money, or so she said.

The reality hit her as soon as Jessica realized she wouldn't be able to pay rent or buy food. She had no means by which to live, at least not right now.

Until Tiffany came along.

She owned and ran a jewelry and clothing boutique in one of the busiest market areas of Seoul. Tiffany pulled in roughly 100 million won per year.

Tiffany would not hear anything about Jessica staying in a crappy hotel day by day. She practically forced Jessica to accept her offer to live in her apartment for the foreseeable future.

Tiffany, self-made and independent at 28, was giving up her single life to house this woman and her child. She had witnessed perhaps the most disturbing situation in her life right down the hall, and she was not about to pass off the responsibility to anyone else. Not when she had a first-hand view of it all.

"Are you sure it's okay? I don't want to impose. I have just enough to stay in a hotel for a week while I look for work. You don't n-"

"For the last time, it's totally fine. I wouldn't offer if I wasn't prepared to act on it. Besides, Yoona likes sleeping on the bed, right?" Tiffany patted the girl's head.

"Mmhmm!" Yoona ran up and jumped on the bed excitedly, the room her new home all of a sudden.

As she jumped up and down, Tiffany couldn't help but smile. However, Jessica couldn't help but frown.

She didn't want Yoona to get used to this. She didn't want to assume that Tiffany would put up with this for long, much less take responsibility for their expenses and all.

"At least let me make dinner and do housework. It's the least I can do." Jessica offered, tears blurring her vision.

"Sounds good, then. I look forward to your meals. Get settled in and come to the kitchen when you're ready, okay?" Tiffany patted Jessica on the back as she walked out.

Jessica stood there as Yoona lied on her stomach and relished the softness of the bed covers. The girl was already smitten with Tiffany and with the apartment, and Jessica found it harder to resist it herself. This was nice and all, but she couldn't help but wonder whether she should be taking advantage of such an offer from her neighbor and…newfound friend?

It seemed foreign to her for someone to be so generous. For someone to act as nicely and kindly to a practical stranger, to welcome them into your home and offer them room and board. All Jessica had known was the hell that was her old apartment, the hell that was her old marriage.

And now that she was free…REALLY free…she didn't know what to do. Jessica might have rationalized this as pity for her and her daughter. Maybe it was more of an obligation than a desire to help on Tiffany's part.

Jessica just couldn't believe that someone was so compassionate. She didn't think she deserved any of this. Not now, not for going through things as a weak person in her marriage and family life.

And who could blame her? Her previous life was all she knew, all she encountered. Even if it was only for five years…that time seemed like fifty years instead. The constant loneliness and despair. How her worth and dignity as a person was constantly undermined by her ex-wife, how Jessica's demeanor towards like changed.

There was nothing in her experiences that suggested any of this was genuine. This was all too good to be true…

For Jessica to have someone like Tiffany.

Jessica stood in the kitchen preparing some rice and noodles as Tiffany washed up. She felt a presence over her shoulder, which was confirmed as she heard Tiffany sniff the food.

"Smells good. Let me know when you're ready to serve." Tiffany took a seat at the table as she read a newspaper.

A few minutes later, Jessica took a few plates and put the food on them. However, as she turned, she felt Tiffany bump into her.

When Jessica heard the plates crash onto the floor and break into pieces, flashes of horror invaded her mind.

Tiffany's eyes widened in surprise, and Jessica was bracing for an explosion.

"Hey…" Tiffany grabbed Jessica's hands, and the latter instantly retracted her whole body in fear. Jessica shrunk into a ball, memories clouding her emotions.

"_God damn it, Jessica! Clean up the f*cking mess you just made…"_

She felt a hand on her own once again, and Jessica cried out in response as she shielded her face this time.

"_Where's my dinner, b*tch?!"_

The hand wouldn't let go. Jessica panicked, her instincts telling her that she would get hit again.

"Jessica, look at me!" Tiffany's voice broke her thoughts. A distressed Jessica forced herself to look at the woman. Instead of the anger Jessica expected, Tiffany appeared confused and worried.

"It's okay, Jessica. It's okay." Tiffany let go of her hands as she continued. "Let's clean this up together and get new plates." Tiffany decided against pressing the issue. She didn't want Jessica to experience her bad memories, and from her reaction, Tiffany knew the situation had recalled a sore spot for the woman in front of her. She wanted to respect Jessica's personal space, or else she would risk trying to do too much too soon.

She gave Jessica a dustpan while she swept and mopped the broken pieces and splattered food. The women worked silently to clean up the mess.

Jessica eventually returned to stove to check on the food. She served more and gave Tiffany a plate as she stood. Jessica watched intently, apprehensively as Tiffany chewed the food. She expected the worst.

"_WHAT THE F*CK IS THIS SH*T?!"_

Jessica shook her head to try and get the negative thoughts out of her mind. She saw Tiffany wince for a split second before taking the food out of her mouth in a guilty manner.

The rice was, unfortunately, inedible. Tiffany smiled sheepishly at her obvious offense to the woman's cooking.

"Is it…bad?" Jessica subconsciously hid her face in her hands as she anticipated horrible things.

"Well…umm…I think you overcooked it a lot." Tiffany reached out to console Jessica, but realized her mistake as Jessica once again shrunk back in fear.

Tiffany silently put the plate down. It wasn't going to be easy if Jessica thought that any contact would result in violence. That any approach would end up an injury.

She backed Jessica up until the woman leaned onto the counter. She could see the tears already falling from her eyes, her hands shielding her face. It seemed this was Jessica's defense.

Tiffany lightly pulled Jessica's hands down and tilted her face to look at her eyes. Jessica had her eyes down, unable to meet Tiffany's. She could feel the tension in Jessica's muscles as she shook uncontrollably.

"Jessica…"

"_Make it again…and if it's just as bad…"_

Jessica shut her eyes tightly. She didn't want to have these recurring memories…

"I have leftovers for cases like this." Tiffany scampered to her refrigerator and pulled out some takeout she had from the past week.

"You see…" Tiffany scratched her head, "…I can't really cook either. So when all else fails, there's always takeout!"

Jessica just watched as Tiffany heated the food and put it on two plates. When she gave one to Jessica, she just stared at it as if it was some ultimate meal at a high class restaurant.

"Now come on, eat!" Tiffany dug in hungrily with her chopsticks.

Jessica followed suit, slowly twirling the noodles as she took a bite. And even if the food wasn't technically the best in the world…

Nothing could have tasted better than the morsels filled with the consideration and understanding in that moment. Nothing could have warmed Jessica's stomach more than the hospitality which she hadn't experienced in forever. Nothing could have made her feel like she was actually at home more than the presence of the woman next to her.

And that woman was Tiffany.

Jessica put the plate down and couldn't help but get emotional. Her tears dropped onto the counter as Tiffany noticed something seemed wrong.

"Hey, what's up? Food no good?"

Jessica only cried harder at her words. She was expecting Tiffany to have a breaking point, but she seemed all too normal for Jessica. Too good to be true when all she knew was how someone could blow up on you and hurt you in an instant.

When she felt Tiffany arms around her, Jessica's legs gave out. She couldn't take it.

Her body didn't know how to respond to anything other than threats. She didn't know how to process normal contact like holding hands and hugging. That's how bad it got for her during her marriage.

It was too much for her…Jessica practically shut down as she just gave in. She cried silently as Tiffany just propped up her weight and rubbed her back.

"It's okay, Jessica. I will never hurt you…I will never hurt you." Tiffany whispered into her ear.

'_Never…?_'

Jessica couldn't register anything else until her back hit something soft, which she came to feel was the bed. She couldn't tell how much time had passed, but the clock was near midnight, which was at least several hours later than the event in the kitchen.

Tiffany adjusted Jessica's body under the sheets, careful not to disturb Yoona on the other side of the bed too much. Tiffany tucked them both in, and was about to turn to her closet when Jessica grabbed her hand and stared at her intensely.

"Something you need?"

Jessica shook her head and only stared at their hands, together.

"Umm…I have to get my mattress. Sleep well." Tiffany couldn't tell what Jessica wanted, but smiled as she said goodnight.

Except, Jessica wouldn't let go. She prevented Tiffany from leaving as she tightened her grip. If Jessica fell asleep, maybe she would wake up to the nightmare that was her old life. Maybe Tiffany would disappear into thin air and Jessica would be back to facing her ex-wife. Maybe…

"How about I stay until you fall asleep?" Tiffany returned the squeeze at her suggestion, hoping to comfort Jessica.

Jessica nodded as new tears rolled down her cheeks even though she closed her eyes.

Tiffany remained silent as she rubbed Jessica's fingers with light touches, lulling her to sleep. Something hit Tiffany, though, as she observed Jessica's features. They were like those of a fine painting worn and faded by years of neglect and exposure.

And somehow, Tiffany knew there was a beautiful woman…a beautiful person…underneath all of that.

The thing was, Tiffany knew she shouldn't be feeling this way for someone so damaged. She knew she shouldn't be letting her emotions affect her care for Jessica – she didn't want to burden Jessica with the potential of developing feelings.

As Jessica's breathing steadied, Tiffany let go and pulled out a mattress to sleep on. She spread out the blankets and took one more look at the mother and daughter on her bed. After a few deep breaths to calm her nerves, she already knew she was getting TOO used to that sight after one night.

Yet, Tiffany could only think of giving Jessica everything she had missed all those years. A home, a happy life, good care for Yoona…and a partner.

Maybe not right away, but Tiffany was more than willing to be that person for Jessica. Not out of pity, but out of a desire to give Jessica everything she had been deprived of. Everything that had affected Yoona's childhood.

And because she knew Jessica would never ask for help…Tiffany would give them everything she had if they let her.

When Jessica woke up the next day, Tiffany was there. The next day, Tiffany was there.

And the next.

And the next.

It was like that for the next few weeks. Jessica recovered from her concussion, and her bruises were healing well.

Tiffany had offered her a job as a cashier at her store. With no other options, and at Tiffany's insistence, Jessica accepted.

After all, it was an opportunity to put food on the table, to keep clothes on Yoona's back and keep her in school. It was her first step to not having to rely on Tiffany.

But…was that what she really wanted?

Tiffany was the only example of a good person Jessica had in her life, aside from her sister and parents. She hadn't seen the latter in years, and in a way, Tiffany reminded her of that feeling.

Like a watchful mother making sure her family was comfortable and happy.

There was no egotistical pretense on Jessica's part – she didn't feel inadequate in taking care of Yoona when Tiffany was around. Maybe it was because Tiffany didn't make it seem like she was propping them up in her apartment – she truly made them feel like a part of her life.

The streamlined, neat apartment from a few weeks ago was now littered with toys. The table set for one was now set for three. The bed with only one pillow now showed two, and the extra blankets got a workout after collecting dust in the closet for years.

On a Saturday, Jessica and Tiffany were cleaning Yoona's toys while the girl was helping.

Jessica felt Tiffany's touch as she passed her a toy, and she shivered in response. She turned her face away from the woman to hide her embarrassment.

She quickly found out that Tiffany was a touchy person, in a good way. She had no reservations about holding Jessica's hand or hugging her, at least after making sure Jessica was okay with it.

Slowly but surely, Jessica felt comfortable around the woman. She felt safe, and dare she say…happy? Jessica laughed more in these few weeks than in the last five years.

Even so, old habits die hard. Jessica still shied away from contact. It was more like she simply let Tiffany hug her, instead of enjoying it.

Letting anyone get close meant an injury…literally…and Jessica's instincts couldn't just change in a matter of weeks.

Still…it was a welcome change for Jessica to smile. To see Yoona have someone to look up to.

It scared her that she was getting used to Tiffany and her spoiling Jessica with what could be deemed as affection.

It was Jessica's night to cook, and she stood over the pots and pans as she prepared a simple spaghetti…after all, it was the only dish she had come to at least make edible.

She felt something hard on her shoulder, and didn't dare turn to meet Tiffany's chin that rested on her arm. She twitched, which caused Tiffany to pull back in apology.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Just a little hungry, keke…" Tiffany rubbed her stomach like Yoona would.

"Hungry! Umma, hurry! Yoona hungryyyyyyyy~!" Yoona tugged on Jessica's shorts as she jumped up and down in protest of the waiting time.

The mother just shook her head playfully.

"In a minute, Yoong. Go watch TV for a bit, okay? We'll call when it's ready." Tiffany shooed the girl away, who happily complied at Tiffany's request.

"Thanks." Jessica exhaled through her nose as she spoke.

"It's nothing. That kid is always hungry it seems…" Tiffany smiled as she stared in Yoona's direction.

"Yeah…" Jessica unknowingly mimicked the smile as she kept her eyes on the woman.

'_Snap out of it…she would never be attracted to someone as messed up as you…_'

And just like that, Jessica's mind knew she had a crush on Tiffany.

It wasn't just that she took care of them. That she cared. That she accepted Jessica for who she was, for what she was trying to forget and overcome.

Tiffany made Jessica feel like her life was worth something. That her existence mattered, that she could make something of herself even after being trapped in such a horrible situation.

Perhaps it was only because Tiffany was simply the first person who showed Jessica the good side of things.

But did that really matter? Should Jessica complicate her life by trying to venture too far into the world too fast? Maybe she could go on that path with Tiffany.

"That would be nice…" Jessica wistfully said.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…" Jessica turned cold to hide her embarrassment.

"Okay…" Tiffany chuckled at the awkward moment.

Jessica went back to watching the sauce, Tiffany staring at her the entire time. Jessica pretended to ignore it, but the fact that Tiffany didn't move or look away made her very self-conscious.

'_What am I thinking?! It's way too soon to make a move, Tiffany! But…gah, I can't help it!_'

Tiffany knew that she was starting to like Jessica. Tiffany felt the need to protect her, to watch over her, to make sure no one else could hurt her.

But at the same time, Tiffany didn't want Jessica to remain the meek woman she knew – and maybe staying with Tiffany was holding her back. She wanted Jessica to get back out into the world, to make her own decisions and be independent and free again. She had an idea what Jessica went through, but could never fathom the depths to which Jessica had fallen.

Tiffany didn't feel like it was the right thing to pursue Jessica romantically. At least, not now. Not if Jessica didn't want it. Some people might even say she was taking advantage of Jessica's misfortunes for herself, but that was the farthest thing from the truth.

Tiffany enjoyed seeing Jessica grow as a person before her own eyes. She played more with Yoona, she interacted with customers at her shop, she was even initiating more conversation with Tiffany and even telling jokes at times…even though they were ill-timed and awkward.

Still – Jessica was making progress, and Tiffany couldn't help but feel she had a hand in it. It made her feel proud to see Jessica fuller, happier and livelier…so much so that she wanted to keep seeing it day after day.

Was that such a bad thing? A certain shame in being selfish told Tiffany so, but she couldn't help it if her emotions were too far gone to bring them back. She wanted Jessica to stay in her life.

And not as a neighbor…

"I'm glad …" Tiffany broke the silence.

"Glad…?"

Tiffany got off the counter and stood straight.

"Yeah. I'm glad I could see you happy. That I could see Yoona be a kid. I don't mean to toot my own horn, I'm just happy I could help you realize there are better things out there than what you were subjected to, you know?"

"Yeah…" Jessica sadly smiled as she turned back to the sauce.

"Sorry," Tiffany noticed Jessica's change, "I just mean I'm happy that you could be on your way to a better life. Once you are out and your…own and all…"

Jessica stopped stirring when Tiffany spoke those last few words.

It hit her suddenly, but Jessica realized that she didn't want to leave. She had honored the idea of not outstaying her welcome by trying to look for an apartment of her own, but she always found something wrong so she could stay with Tiffany longer.

What would happen if she did leave? Was she too dependent on Tiffany? Would she be able to raise Yoona on her own?

'_I don't want to leave…_'

Jessica had the smallest light of hope in her heart that maybe Tiffany wanted her to stay as well. She was happy to watch Yoona when she insisted that Jessica take a nap. She was happy to let Yoona run around her store since they were both at work…even though Yoona broke some expensive jewelry on her first day.

Jessica chuckled to herself as she remembered how Yoona wailed at her mistake, thinking she would get scolded for sure.

Surprisingly, Tiffany didn't even bat an eyelash even though the jewelry cost more than 100,000 won. She comforted the sobbing child and explained that it was okay. As "punishment," Tiffany had Yoona help her put jewelry on display in a straight line. A simple task, yet the meaning behind it went much further than that.

Jessica couldn't remember, but she smiled so widely at the scene that people might have thought she was crazy.

"Hey, what gives with the creepy smile?" Tiffany asked unabashedly with a smirk.

'_Oh my God! How embarrassing…_' Creeper Jessica quickly covered her mouth with the apron to hide from Tiffany's scrutiny. Jessica defensively curled her arms around herself at the same time. She looked like a cute girl trying to act shy.

"HAHA, I'm kidding…kidding. Gosh Jessi, you're so easy to tease!" Tiffany wasn't thinking when she leaned forward and kissed Jessica on her cheek.

For a pair of women nearing their 30th birthdays, they acted like a grade school couple. But the strange thing was…

Jessica didn't back away when she registered Tiffany getting too close. She didn't even flinch.

'_She's just touchy…YEAH….yeah, that's it…_' Jessica tried to rationalize what was going on.

As Jessica stood frozen in place, Tiffany quickly apologized.

"Oh my God…Jessica, I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking and-"

Jessica shut her up with a swift kiss of her own to Tiffany's cheek. It was all too quick, and Tiffany couldn't only stare back at Jessica, bewildered.

"What was that?" Tiffany eyed her in confusion.

It seemed Jessica's subconscious comfort and closeness with Tiffany had won over her instincts to feel threatened of intimate contact. At least, for this time.

"I don't know, I just…it just happened, I guess." Jessica played it off like it was nothing, but deep down she was burning with embarrassment at her initiative.

"Well look at you, all Casanova like…" Tiffany gave her a playful smirk, and shoved Jessica's shoulder. Jessica could only smile and almost give herself a high five for breaking another one of her limits.

She actually showed someone, other than Yoona, affection of her own accord. It may have been a normal act for most people, but for Jessica…even the most basic, romantic gestures seemed foreign to her. It killed her to think if there was meaning behind holding Tiffany's hand, if kissing her cheek implied friendship or something else…if letting Tiffany rest her arm around Jessica's shoulder meant anything else besides closeness…perhaps intimacy?

In a way, it was bittersweet. All these years, she had been robbed of her social graces when it came to these things. She mostly let Tiffany drive their conversations, make the decisions and handle issues like paying for things and all.

Nonetheless, Jessica was grateful that Tiffany wanted her to relearn a lot of these things along the way. She wanted to involve Jessica in making decisions, in becoming a more capable parent and person…more than she already was despite her past.

Jessica figured out that right here, right now…

There was no one she was more thankful of, than Tiffany. Even if Tiffany was interested, she didn't keep Jessica to herself, she didn't keep Jessica within some kind of boundary. Tiffany was always pushing Jessica to grow, to become more skilled and intelligent. It was nothing like her ex-wife, nothing like the box she had been forced to stay in these last fifty…err, five…years.

With Tiffany, there was no box. No cage.

And yet, the greatest irony was that Jessica, in the face of her marriage, wanted to stay right where she was. She wanted to stay in Tiffany's box.


	3. Chapter 3

_***Later the same night***_

Tiffany was watching some late night TV when she heard Jessica emerge from the bedroom after tucking Yoona in to sleep. She walked toward the woman, who was drinking some tea at the counter.

"Yoong go off to dreamland?" Tiffany remarked.

"Yeah." Jessica's lips curved up at Tiffany's description of falling asleep.

Tiffany poured herself a mug of tea as she enjoyed the silence and stood next to Jessica. It was a nice change of pace. Some people talk just to fill the silence (and we all know Tiffany loves to talk), but she knew this was a good time to just enjoy the atmosphere.

They finished their tea, and just continued to stand there. It was a little awkward, but neither woman wanted to leave first without speaking.

A small stuffed rabbit dangling off the table caught Tiffany's eye and caused her to giggle. It just looked funny, like it was hanging on for dear life trying not to fall.

"What's so funny?" Jessica tried to see.

"Nothing…just thinking."

'_Thanks for the ice breaker, rabbit…_'

"…about?" Like Jessica expected an answer.

Tiffany just stuck her tongue out as she walked to the living room. Jessica felt dismissed.

"Hey! Come on, do I have something on my face?" Jessica felt self-conscious all of a sudden as she followed the woman.

"Maybe…" Tiffany smirked.

"Where?!" Jessica touched her skin to try and find something wrong, maybe a piece of food smudged on her cheek…

Another merong at Jessica only caused her to become more irritated at Tiffany's coyness.

"Tiffany Hwang!" Jessica threw a couch pillow that hit Tiffany in the shoulder. She turned toward the TV and crossed her arms, only to feel a pillow hit the side of her head.

"YAH!" She chased Tiffany around the couch to no avail.

And even though Jessica didn't notice, this was probably the first time in her romantic life that she had flirted in such a playful manner. Jessica didn't even notice how she was laughing as she chased the woman around the piece of furniture, trying to grab her shirt to restrain her and interrogate her about her remark on her face.

She felt so light, so carefree in that moment…and it felt good. Really good. She hadn't been able to relax this much, in the span of a few weeks, as she had around Tiffany. Something about her bright personality and disposition rubbed off on Jessica, even if she wasn't fully aware of it.

And even if Jessica didn't know, she secretly liked it. A lot.

She caught Tiffany by the arm as they turned the corner of the couch. Tiffany spun and sat down, causing Jessica to land on her lap facing her. She placed her arms on the back of the couch to stop herself from crashing into Tiffany, though it left her a few inches from her face.

It was an awkward moment to say the least, but Tiffany just smiled right back at her as her eyes curved in the process.

Jessica was very embarrassed, and she immediately took back her hands and sat up still on Tiffany's lap, unable…or perhaps unwilling…to leave. She couldn't meet her eyes either, as she bit her nail anxiously and looked down.

Tiffany rested her hands on Jessica's thighs, bringing one up to lift Jessica's chin. She couldn't resist as she leaned forward and placed a fast kiss on Jessica's lips.

Tiffany couldn't help but smile at how good it felt to finally do that to Jessica.

She could see Jessica keep her eyes closed as she bit her lips. Tiffany almost regretted her impulsive decision, until she saw Jessica open her eyes and attack.

Tiffany felt her back and head hit the couch, as Jessica was really pinning her against the furniture.

'_She sure is aggressive, surprisingly…_' Tiffany wasn't complaining, though.

It was almost as though it happened too fast. Jessica seemed to still be a follower, always listening to Tiffany and her decisions.

Or, maybe, it was just a result of the pent up feelings Jessica seemed to have, as it had been for Tiffany. These past weeks, every day they worked together and came home together. It seemed only natural that their relationship would grow into friendship, and now something more.

Only a few days ago did Jessica really accept Tiffany's touches – her hugs, her handholding – and it took just as long for Jessica not to flinch when Tiffany approached her in her personal space.

To see Jessica kiss her so hungrily was an unforeseen, yet pleasant, consequence of the situation.

'_I suppose a good kisser never forgets how to do it…like riding a bike…_' And by God, was Jessica a wonderful kisser.

As Tiffany closed her eyes to enjoy Jessica's warm lips on her own, her hands made their way to Jessica's waist and brought her closer. Her light body was pressed against Tiffany's, the overwhelming sensation causing her to whimper into Tiffany's mouth.

Jessica tilted and held Tiffany's head up as she had the height advantage, cupping her cheeks to keep her face at a certain angle.

And the funniest part of it all – Jessica had no idea she had this in her – it just kind of happened, as Jessica might say.

Tiffany's plump lips were like candy for her – sweet, full and soft. Every fiber of her sense of touch was concentrated on her lips, her nerve endings overloaded with the amazing feelings of kissing Tiffany.

She couldn't stop as she buried her hand in Tiffany's hair to hold her in place. Her hand caressed Tiffany's exposed neck. Even her skin was smooth as Jessica ran her fingers along the contours of Tiffany's arms. As she felt the hairs stand up, Jessica couldn't help but shiver in her own right.

Jessica wanted this, right? To be kissed for the sake of intimacy rather than as a pretense for-…Jessica didn't even want to think about that now.

The way Tiffany kissed back – wanting but not needy, soft and accepting one moment and strong and dominant the next – made Jessica feel so loved. Just like Tiffany had taken care of her in everyday life, so it seemed she would in a romantic capacity as well.

Until…

Tiffany slipped her hand under Jessica's shirt. The second Jessica felt Tiffany's hand on her back, her mind thought the worst as she grabbed it and shoved it away.

***SLAP***

"DON'T!" Jessica hopped off the couch and curled into a ball on the floor, holding her head as she rocked back and forth.

Tiffany sat for a few moments, rubbing her stinging cheek wondering what she did wrong. Jessica had suddenly slapped her when…

'_Oh…oh no….No...damn it, Tiffany..!_' She chided herself for letting her hormones get out of hand when she tried to feel Jessica up under her shirt.

She knelt on the floor and put her hand on Jessica's knee. Unfortunately, the stricken woman shuffled away.

"NO! Don't touch me! I'll make a better dinner next time, just…don't…"

Jessica was reminded of how her ex-wife would tear her clothes off when she felt like taking Jessica in bed. How her grabby hands would roughly grope her instead of caress her. How there were never any touches to make her feel good, only to submit to her ex-wife. Even though Tiffany couldn't have known, she was responsible for bringing back those memories.

And just like that, Tiffany was reminded how fragile Jessica was. She felt like a jerk for what she thought was taking advantage of Jessica's feelings. Tiffany was scared that she just caused Jessica to revert back to her old self.

'_Stupid Tiffany…_'

"Jessica," Jessica flinched, "shhhh, it's okay. It's Tiffany." She tried to carefully, gently rest her hand on Jessica's shoulder, only-

***SLAP***

"STOP! Don't hit me any more…"

Tiffany took a harder hit, this time on her other cheek. She was angry for a split second, but it went away as she remembered what Jessica's was fighting in that moment.

"I will never hit you, Jessica," Tiffany decided against trying to touch Jessica again, "and I'm very sorry about overstepping your boundaries…" Tiffany played with the seams of her jeans as she just sat and waited for Jessica to calm down.

"Don't hit me…"

"Stop…"

"It hurts…"

"Just…get it over with…"

…

…

…

"I wish I would just die…"

Tiffany's mouth was left agape at Jessica's confession.

The truth was, Jessica had thoughts of suicide almost every day during her marriage. If it wasn't for Yoona…

If it wasn't for Yoona, Jessica might have ki-

Tiffany shook the negative thoughts from her head. Jessica's problem was more profound than Tiffany could have anticipated. She was doing her best, but she didn't want to stick her nose in the psychological issues she was unfamiliar with.

It hurt that she couldn't do more, but he best Tiffany could do was try and offer her support. She would let Jessica come to her, she would let Jessica make progress on her own without Tiffany trying to push her.

And maybe…maybe her presence was what Jessica needed the most right now.

So, Tiffany just sat there. Tiffany sat there listening to Jessica's verbalized memories as the latter seemed to pour everything out after Tiffany triggered her mind.

It was appalling and saddening, and it really opened Tiffany's eyes to her shortcomings in addressing Jessica's situation.

Still, Tiffany had to be strong for Jessica. She needed to let her know someone was there for her, that Tiffany could be someone Jessica could rely on.

After an hour or so, Tiffany heard Jessica lightly snore as she was breathing steadily. Apparently, Jessica had fallen asleep from the emotional exhaustion of her episode just now. It was funny how she seemed so serene compared to just a few minutes ago.

'_Maybe she at least has nice dreams…_' Tiffany could hope.

She carefully lifted Jessica in her arms and walked to her room…not after struggling with the weight, though. Tiffany wasn't exactly a body builder, but she saw how they always did this in the movies when someone falls asleep. How she even opened the bedroom door was a miracle in itself.

Tiffany rested Jessica on the bed, lifting the covers and tucking her legs underneath to make sure she was warm. She couldn't help but giggle silently at how Yoona was sprawled out on the other side, her drool staining her pillow.

Tiffany sat there as she absentmindedly caressed Jessica's hair, amazed at how Jessica figured out Yoona was next to her and snuggled her with one arm.

It was past midnight, and sleepiness hit her after a few minutes of staring at the mother-daughter duo. She gave Jessica's hand a squeeze as she stood, but-

"Don't…" Jessica mumbled as she turned her back to Tiffany.

However, the tone of her voice was one of longing, as if she was asking Tiffany to stay. It wasn't desperate or afraid…no.

Tiffany held in a gasp at her recognition of the tone. She clenched her fists and for whatever reason, thought of sleeping on the mattress like she always did. She knew she couldn't, though…not tonight. Not after what happened. She had to give Jessica her space.

She closed the door and with a soft click, took some blankets out of her linen closet and threw them on the couch. She sat down and buried her face in her hands as she rested her elbows on her knees.

Tiffany knew things wouldn't be the same. Not only just for Jessica, but also for her. She wouldn't be able to treat Jessica the same…at least she didn't think so. And who knew how Jessica would be tomorrow.

Still…Tiffany wasn't going anywhere. She couldn't. Not when she'd gotten so far with Jessica. Not now.

Not ever.

For the next few weeks, Jessica seemed surprisingly normal. She would smile and joke around with Tiffany. She would play with Yoona. She would work diligently and interact with Tiffany on the job just like any other employee.

And that was the problem. Jessica was too normal for Tiffany's liking. As though Jessica's episode that night meant nothing.

"See you tomorrow, Fany." One of the employees was ready to leave.

"See ya Hyo, nice work on the Jeremy Scott collection today. It was a huge sale." Tiffany waved as Hyoyeon smiled at the praise from her boss.

Tiffany went to find Yoona in the break room. The little girl was putting on her coat with Jessica's help.

"You two ready to go?" Tiffany offered.

Jessica smiled a fake smile as she took Yoona's hand and nodded her head.

"Okay. Just let me close up, you two can head to the car if you want." Tiffany pinched Yoona's cheeks as she walked back to the store's front door.

"Umma…we get ice cream today? Pleeeeeeeease~"

Tiffany chuckled as she heard Yoona's request as they walked out the back door.

She made sure everything was tidy and in its place as she locked the front door and pulled the curtains to cover the windows.

She closed her office and made sure her computers were all locked. After she grabbed her coat and purse, she headed out.

_***Meanwhile***_

Jessica led Yoona down the alley that faced many of the street's stores, including Tiffany's shop. It was dark, but it didn't really feel unsafe. It was a good neighborhood and the streetlights were bright.

Nonetheless, Jessica eyed a normal man as he walked past her, an inexplicable fear setting itself in her mind at what he could have done to her.

And everything started moving in slow motion as Jessica's eyes darted back and forth, side to side, trying to see if someone was going to attack her. She felt this rush of a panic attack.

Maybe the man standing at the corner of the street had a knife on him and would attack her. Maybe he would knock her out and kidnap Yoona.

Jessica was feeling dizzy. She almost stumbled as she placed her hand on the side of the building for support as she walked.

Another man on his phone walked toward her on the sidewalk. He gave her a sideways glance, and Jessica immediately took it as a sign of something malicious.

Her breathing became quick and shallow.

She hid Yoona behind her leg.

She widened her eyes.

Muscles tightened...

And the man just went past her minding his business.

Jessica released the breath she was holding in from her extreme paranoia. Everyone and everything was out to get her right now.

She was alone, no one protecting her.

Yoona looked at her mother with a confused expression, wondering what was taking so long as Jessica was leaning on side of the building now.

"Excuse me miss, do you know the quickest way to the subway from he-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Jessica flinched, lifted Yoona and ran the other way, back toward the shop. The confused man stood there in confusion as he walked the other way to ask for directions.

'_He…he was going to rape me…_' Jessica's mind rationalized her fears in whatever way possible.

It was all unwarranted, but given Jessica's past, who could blame her? Her mind had conditioned itself to see everything in that light…who was going to hurt her, who was going to hit her, who was going to leave her beaten…it was all the same. There was always a heavy possibility of any one of those things when Jessica felt a wave of paranoia.

There was no one but herself to ensure her safety…and Yoona's. There was no one to make sure Jessica and Yoona were safe, except…

Except, one person.

'_Tiffany…_'

Jessica, as she was bent over catching her senses and her breath, realized there had always been one person she could count on. One person who would never, and had never, hurt her intentionally.

One person who had always taken her condition and situation into consideration. She had welcomed Jessica into her home and accommodated them for whatever need they had. Perhaps there had been some pity, but it quickly turned into friendship and…something more. If only Jessica hadn't been so quick to assume Tiffany was like her ex-wife as Jessica assumed. If only Jessica had taken Tiffany's advances that night as a sign of Tiffany's affection and desire. If only…

On the streets filled with people Jessica could only see as molesters, murderers and rapists, Jessica felt a desperation for Tiffany to show up in that moment. She needed a security blanket right now, before she passed out.

She needed Tiffany.

There were too many people around her right now to even be able to move.

Too many possibilities of danger, too many…

Lightheadedness set in.

Too many…

Her vision was blurring, unable to hear Yoona's questions. Jessica NEEDED Tiffany right now. She needed someone to fall back on. And that sudden realization shook Jessica to her very core. Jessica accepted it…after all these weeks, after all this time, after all these years of a horrible marriage.

Because, for once, someone had shown her a side of life Jessica had never known.

'_Tiffany…I need…Ti-_' Jessica turned every which way in search of the woman she couldn't function without.

"Hey, Jessica, are you okay?"

'_That voice…_'

The voice Jessica needed to hear right now.

She turned and literally collapsed into Tiffany's arms, calling her name as if she was the only person she could see.

As Tiffany led Jessica and Yoona to her car, the latter woman wouldn't let go of Tiffany for a second. As if Jessica would get taken away if she ever did.

Tiffany walked back to a curled up Jessica on the couch later that night in her apartment.

"I put Yoona to bed, she was really tuckered out tonight." Tiffany smiled dryly as she sat next to Jessica.

And like a koala, she latched onto Tiffany and rested her head on Tiffany's shoulder as she sat in her lap.

Instinctively, Tiffany wrapped her hands around Jessica's waist to keep her in place. The embrace felt nice, but Tiffany had to wonder why Jessica was suddenly like this.

"What's gotten into you tonight?" She asked the blonde.

"I need you…" Jessica replied as she lifted her head to meet Tiffany's eyes.

"Wh-…what?" The straightforward answer caught Tiffany off guard, as did Jessica's unwavering stare.

"Earlier tonight, I…I was so afraid. Something as simple as walking to your car…I couldn't do it. I…" Jessica adjusted herself to sit on Tiffany's lap once again, "…I know you try to make me more independent and all, but…I just don't think I'm ready. I need you beside me." Jessica searched Tiffany's eyes for some kind of reply.

"I want you beside me." Jessica leaned toward Tiffany and gave her a sweet, short kiss and pulled away.

She watched as Tiffany kept her eyes closed, her eyebrows furrowing in thought. Tiffany exhaled…

"Oh God…Jessica, I can't do this…" Tiffany leaned back, "…I can't put myself in a position where I can't hold back. I just can't."

Jessica felt awful, thinking Tiffany was rejecting her.

"Don't…don't you want this? I thought…" Jessica wanted to cry right then and there. She wouldn't be able to handle this rejection.

"I do! I do…God, how I do. I want this…I want you…so bad." Tiffany ran her thumbs along Jessica's cheeks, "I want to make you feel good, but…I don't want what happened a few weeks ago to happen again. I wouldn't be able to live with myself..." Tiffany leaned her forehead on Jessica's chin to hide her oncoming sadness.

"Tiffany," the woman lifted her head, "I think…I want this too. After all this time with you, I…I…" Jessica couldn't continue as she started to sob a bit.

"Hey…hey. Jessica, look at me." Tiffany pleaded with the woman. She hated to see Jessica so sad. "If you really want this…if you really want to go ahead with this…us. I want you to be the one who says how fast we go. Tell me what feels good, what doesn't, if you're not ready for something. I want you to tell me what you want." Tiffany looked at Jessica with the most sincere gaze she had ever seen.

Tiffany wanted Jessica to feel good. She wanted her to take this…whatever it was, this relationship…at her own pace. If Jessica wanted to hold hands, Tiffany would oblige. If she wanted some space, Tiffany would listen. The point was, Tiffany wanted Jessica to dictate things as her own discretion.

And for Jessica, the feeling of being asked what she wanted was so foreign to her. One thing was for certain, though – she knew Tiffany meant it. She knew Tiffany wanted her to progress along as Jessica wanted it. She wanted Jessica to discover what she desired in life, what she wanted out of work, love and family. Tiffany would just be along for the ride. In what capacity – that was Jessica's decision.

It was such a stark contrast to her marriage. With Tiffany, Jessica had a voice. She had a say in everything they did. Most of all, Jessica had a say in what she wanted to feel and do, and Tiffany listened.

She _listened_.

She made Jessica feel confident and secure in herself, more and more. She accepted Yoona almost as her own child, even. That was what was great about Tiffany – she accepted Jessica for what she was, and didn't try to force her to change too quickly or for reasons she didn't want. She just wanted to make Jessica a better person…and Jessica was extremely thankful for that.

"I want to kiss you…"

Tiffany heard Jessica's low whisper, but she felt playful.

"Sorry, what was that?" She smirked.

"I want to kiss you." Jessica said it louder.

"Jessica, you're going to have to speak up…" Tiffany suppressed a smile.

"YAH, I WANT TO KISS YOU, OKAY?!" Jessica poked her forehead in annoyance as Tiffany laughed.

"Well, what are you waiting for, then?"

Tiffany stared right at Jessica, whose wet eyes and shy smile captivated Tiffany. The woman in front of her held her face with her hands as she landed her lips, in a ghostly touch, on her own.

Jessica pulled back, and Tiffany let out a whine from the separation. Jessica smiled, as it was evident Tiffany wanted more.

"That's it?" Tiffany asked, like a little kid who only got one bite of ice cream on a hot day.

"For now…I just…" Jessica was still too shy for a long make-out session, she didn't know if she could perform to Tiffany's standards.

When Tiffany saw a melancholic expression on Jessica's face, her hormones took a backseat.

"Hey, it's okay. It was nice, and-"

Jessica hugged her tightly as she rested her head against Tiffany's while still in the latter's lap.

"Hey…" Tiffany slowly wrapped her arms around the woman, careful not to scare her with a sudden touch.

After a few minutes of silence, Tiffany felt Jessica shaking lightly.

"Don't hurt me…"

Those words sparked fear and confusion in Tiffany. Was she doing something wrong, touching somewhere that triggered Jessica's negative emotions?

"Jessica? What's wrong?!" She pulled back and saw Jessica smiling despite her tears.

"I don't want you to hurt me. I…you have been too good to me. I'm scared, really scared, but I haven't felt like this in a long time. I just need you to tell me again that you won't…" Jessica closed her eyes, but a tear slipped out, rolled down her cheek and landed on Tiffany's shirt.

Tiffany held Jessica's face in her hands.

She realized Jessica needed her reassurance that she could trust her, that she could trust Tiffany to never hurt her like she had been all these years. To know that Tiffany would always respect her limits and be there every step of the way to give Jessica a sense of normalcy in a relationship.

And Tiffany understood this in every way, shape and form. She was ready for Jessica. She brought her face within inches of her own.

"I will always…ALWAYS…be there with you. You deserve everything that I can and will give you and Yoona, and I hope…" Tiffany gulped, "…I hope you can give yourself to me too."

Before Jessica could answer, Tiffany kissed her.

The kiss was long and deep, yet soft. As if Tiffany was asking Jessica for permission. Long, for Tiffany to make her point. Deep, to make sure Jessica felt every emotion Tiffany knew Jessica had been denied in her marriage. Soft, to let Jessica know Tiffany would handle her with care.

For Tiffany, Jessica was a precious jewel to be watched over. A jewel whose luster had been covered with dust and years of neglect – it just needed the right care and attention to bring it back to its full brightness. To make what was underneath it all shine that much more.

When Tiffany felt the saltiness from Jessica's tears hit her lips, she parted with a slight smack to make sure she hadn't pushed Jessica's limits.

Jessica was once again smiling. Tiffany wiped the woman's cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"It's getting late, you should get to bed."

Jessica just nodded before speaking softly.

"Can you…carry me?"

Tiffany giggled before nodding back as Jessica shyly smiled and wrapped her arms around Tiffany's neck. Tiffany stood and held Jessica in place by her waist.

She entered the bedroom and placed Jessica under the sheets. As Jessica lied on her side, she felt Tiffany kiss her hand, her forehead, her cheek, and finally, her lips. She closed her eyes and relished in the sweetness Tiffany was spoiling her with.

She could really get used to this, especially with Tiffany.

She felt Tiffany kiss her hand one last time, her lips lingering an extra second to make sure Jessica felt every bit of her affection.

"Good night, princess." Tiffany husky whisper sent a shiver down Jessica's spine as she smiled involuntarily.

"Night."

As she watched Tiffany set up her mattress and blankets on the floor, Jessica turned to her side and embraced Yoona carefully. A single tear of utter happiness made its way onto the pillow.

Jessica finally felt something she hadn't even known in years…perhaps ever. She felt something she never knew she was allowed to feel.

She felt loved.

And even if Jessica didn't know whether Tiffany truly loved her (yet) Jessica knew she was already past the point of no return when it came to the brunette woman. With a smile on her face as she closed her eyes, the last thing on her mind…

'_I love Tiffany_'

_***A month later* **_

It was late at night.

Tiffany was pouring over some paperwork for the finances of her shop. She had to determine what kind of inventory she needed for the next few months, as a big fashion show was coming up and she was planning to try and partner with some designers to sell their collections in her store. It would take her shop to the next level to work directly with designers.

She felt a poke on her shoulder and turned around.

"Oh, hey Jessi…something you need?" Tiffany asked, almost in an exasperated tone.

Jessica was slightly taken aback, but she knew she might be disturbing Tiffany with her work.

"Just doing work?" She asked.

"Yeah, just want to make sure our finances are in order to be able to handle new lines if all goes well." Tiffany sighed as she turned around.

Jessica could see the stress on Tiffany's face. She got an idea…

Tiffany felt Jessica begin to massage her shoulders and neck.

Her slender fingers felt good…_really_ good…as they kneaded and ran along her tense muscles.

Tiffany tried to concentrate, but she felt her shoulders slump as they were turning to mush under Jessica's touch.

Her eyes closed as her grip on her pen loosened – the stationery eventually dropping on the desk in front of her.

Jessica was too good at this for there to be any option at continuing her work. It felt too good not to enjoy. Tiffany bit her lip and rested her arms at her sides as Jessica put pressure in all the right spots.

"Ugh…right there Jess. Hmmmm…a little to the left…yeah…*_contented sigh_*…"

Jessica kissed the crown of Tiffany's head and turned the woman's chair to face her.

"Hmm?" Tiffany opened her eyes and waited for Jessica's answer.

She shyly pointed at her lips, and Tiffany understood exactly what she wanted. Tiffany smiled and patted her legs as Jessica saddled her in the chair.

Jessica nibbled, nipped and slid her tongue on Tiffany's lips and inside her mouth with her arms around her no-longer-tense shoulders. Tiffany cupped Jessica's butt, a recent revelation that Tiffany discovered was a sensation Jessica enjoyed…even if she wouldn't admit it.

The paperwork no longer mattered, at least not now.

After a half-hour session, Jessica pulled back for good and rested her forehead on Tiffany's as her fingers ran lazily across Tiffany's cheeks, nose and neck.

The scene had become an almost daily occurrence. Jessica couldn't get enough of the woman, and Tiffany was happy to oblige. It was almost like Jessica was making up for all those years of lost time that could have been spent with Tiffany and Yoona.

"AH!" Jessica yelped as Tiffany threw the woman over her shoulder and carried her to the bedroom. Jessica tried to kick and punch Tiffany to no avail, although she giggled the whole way down the hall.

Tiffany, despite her playfulness, gently placed Jessica on the bed as she changed into her pajamas to join Jessica and Yoona. She slipped under the covers and spooned Jessica as she wrapped an arm around the latter's waist.

Jessica's hand atop her own only made Tiffany feel even more secure and wanted, a few feelings, among others, that had only been strengthened over the last month.

Jessica had become so much more open and decisive in who she was and what she wanted. She even got to the point where Tiffany would let her manage the store on her own to give Tiffany a day off.

Jessica…the _real_ Jessica…was so much more than Tiffany had even seen before. She was intelligent, caring and funny (in her own way). But the best part? Jessica trusted her more every day. When Tiffany found a trigger for Jessica's past memories, she would do everything possible to caringly solve and overcome the issue with Jessica, together.

She was determined to replace Jessica's misery and suffering with a new life, a better life – today, tomorrow and forever.

And as she whispered four small words in Jessica's ear, Tiffany could only imagine the magnitude of what she had given Jessica up to this point.

She had given Jessica what she deserved, and more.

"I love you, Jessica."


	4. Epilogue

_***10 Years Later***_

Jessica was brushing her hair after her shower in the early evening. She was tired from a long day of work at their shop and ready to lounge in the living room in her pajamas. They were alone as Yoona and Seohyun were at a sleepover at Hyoyeon and Sooyoung's place, staying with their daughter Yuri.

This was a rare night where Jessica and Tiffany could spend some time alone. They hardly ever had a chance to be alone, to spend time in each other's presence.

Jessica had no makeup on – not exactly the picture of her sexiness.

But Tiffany didn't mind. She was leaning on the doorway with a slight smile, simply watching Jessica go about her routine. She could tell the woman was tired, and an idea popped into her head.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that? You look creepy…" Jessica caught her wife staring at her through the mirror, her gaze unwavering.

"Nothing…nothing." Tiffany smirked as she shook her head.

Jessica finished and began to walk towards the bedroom, only for Tiffany to stand in her way.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tiffany said as she blocked Jessica's path.

"Tiff…." Jessica commanded as she sighed as she tried to sidestep the woman in front of her. She felt ugly, being in her pajamas and all, her bare face exposed.

"Uh uh uh…" She moved to block Jessica once again.

"Tiffany, this isn't funny…" Jessica was beginning to get frustrated as Tiffany matched her movements, keeping her from exiting the bathroom.

"Jessi…" Tiffany caressed Jessica's cheek with one hand while sweeping her hair to one side with the other. The latter subconsciously leaned into her touch.

"Just for a few minutes. I'll help you relax." Tiffany hotly whispered in Jessica's ear.

"Don't you dare, Tiffany. Don't you d-"

Jessica inhaled sharply at the unexpected sensation.

Tiffany lightly kissed and bit Jessica's neck, careful not to coerce Jessica into something more…even if Jessica sighs and moans constantly challenged her hormones. Jessica balled her hands into fists, wanting to protest but so immersed in her wife's kisses that she couldn't muster the words. As Tiffany felt Jessica rest her hands on her shoulders, she knew her wife was at ease.

She pulled back to see Jessica with her head down, a rosy tint on her cheeks.

"After all these years, I can still make you blush huh?" Tiffany had a smug look on her face as Jessica looked up.

***SMACK***

"Ow! Jess, what the heck?!" Tiffany pouted and rubbed her arm from Jessica's slap.

"For you not listening, and to keep your ego in check…" Jessica retorted as she once again hid her blush.

Tiffany chuckled and shook her head as she lifted Jessica's chin with a finger. She silenced her wife with a soft, deep kiss on her lips.

And for Jessica, the feeling was the same as ever. Tiffany made her feel loved, but not suffocated. She made her feel cared for, but not doted on excessively. She made her feel appreciated, and not taken for granted.

It wasn't exactly an everyday occurrence. Tiffany and Jessica had their routines as well, but Tiffany made sure to do little things that kept the spice in their marriage. A random kiss here, a pink rose during a candlelit dinner one night…small signs of affection that Tiffany knew Jessica appreciated no matter the day, time or circumstance. Jessica had even gained confidence in showing affection as well, her trust in Tiffany already embedded deep in her heart. There was no fear of rejection or desertion when Jessica thought of Tiffany…only safety and love.

And sure, they had had their fights, their arguments and disagreements. But at the end of the day, Tiffany was always right beside Jessica in bed no matter what.

And these things were what made Tiffany...Tiffany. After eight years of marriage, Jessica didn't want to know any other kind of feeling in a relationship. She had experienced both sides of the coin, and she knew Tiffany was someone to be cherished for her commitment and effort to keep Jessica, Yoona and Seohyun happy.

Tiffany pulled back from a somewhat dazed Jessica, but not before punctuating things with a kiss to Jessica's cheek that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. The little touch of sweetness was a perfect topper.

'_Damn it, she's right. She's still got it…_' And Jessica hoped Tiffany would always have "it".

Jessica bit her lip as Tiffany held Jessica's hand, and ran her fingers over Jessica's ring.

"Come, Hwang Jessica." Tiffany bowed like a gentleman would in the Middle Ages.

"You, go. NOW." Jessica feigned annoyance as she pointed regally to the doorway. Tiffany tried to lean in for another kiss, only to get a hand shoved in her face.

"I'm warning you. Out. Now. Or else." Jessica put up a tough front as she crossed her arms and went back to the bathroom sink.

Tiffany sunk her shoulders in defeat.

"Yes, dear…" And she left like a sad puppy being denied food from the table. Jessica giggled silently as she watched Tiffany's back through the mirror.

Tiffany dragged her feet towards the door, making sure to scrape the carpet with her socks so Jessica could hear it.

Jessica shook her head and she washed her face.

Eventually, Jessica made her way towards the living room and found Tiffany pouting as she rested on the couch. She was making a show of it for Jessica to see.

"Hey."

Jessica's greeting went ignored.

"HEY." Jessica saddled Tiffany, who merely turned her head away.

Jessica leaned down and whispered in her wife's ear.

"I said…hey." Jessica's hot breath on Tiffany's ear caused the latter to shiver involuntarily.

"Y-…Yeah?" Tiffany responded shakily. Jessica could be very sexy when she wanted to be.

Jessica could see her gulp loudly.

"I'm having dirty thoughts, you know…" Jessica kissed Tiffany's ear.

'_Wh-…what?! Jessica's almost never this forward! Is this my lucky night?!_'

"Yeahhhh?" Tiffany almost moaned her response as Jessica's hands ran along her stomach.

"Why don't you help me get comfortable…"

"H-How?" Tiffany couldn't form a coherent though if her life depended on it in that moment.

"And help me wash the dishes, vacuum and tidy up? Yoona's room is littered with crumbs." Jessica wanted to take this chance to clean in peace.

"Let's go to the bedroom and-…wait, WHAT?!" Tiffany's mind was long in the gutter, and all she heard was some sexual innuendo as she was practically in heat.

Jessica stood, her expression serious once again.

"You heard me, Tiff. Clean first, play later." She loomed over her wife like a sergeant giving orders.

It was funny how having a family could alter your priorities – for the better in this case. A household is a tough thing to maintain, in more ways than one.

That didn't stop Tiffany from being frustrated from her tease of a wife, though. Nonetheless, she complied.

"Yes, dear…" Tiffany slumped to the kitchen to get started on her 'chores'.

_***Two hours later***_

"Oof! Gosh, I'm tired Jess. How can Yoona let her room get so dirty?" Tiffany plopped on the couch as Jessica walked towards her with a blanket.

A thorough housecleaning can really put a damper in your libido, apparently…Tiffany just wanted to laze on the couch for the rest of the night at that point, before picking her girls up in the morning.

"Who knows, you know she loves to eat. She needs to eat more like a lady though." Jessica shook her head and carefully lied atop Tiffany before covering both of them with the blanket. She sat in between Tiffany's legs, resting her back against Tiffany's chest.

"Maybe she'll become a chef then…" Tiffany joked as Jessica chuckled.

"Hey, turn the TV to Running Man, I think it's almost on." Jessica requested.

"Okay."

The rest of the night was peaceful, if lazy. Tiffany caressed Jessica's arm, running her fingers lightly up and down her skin. She scratched Jessica's head as a quirk that she knew Jessica enjoyed.

They had since lied down, Jessica still atop Tiffany. It was getting late, and Jessica was feeling sleepy. She turned the TV off and turned to get up.

"Hey Tiff, it's late, we should g-…" Jessica paused when she saw Tiffany breathing steadily, her eyes closed and a slight trickle of drool on her cheek.

Jessica chuckled and rested her chin on Tiffany's chest. She simply watched Tiffany for a good half hour, enjoying the sight. It wasn't often that she was awake while Tiffany was asleep.

And even though she couldn't see them, Jessica always noticed how Tiffany's eyes still had a brilliance to them when she smiled for her, Yoona or Seohyun. They still had the same sincerity she came to find in Tiffany from day one.

They could have gone out for a date at a fancy restaurant, or to a movie or wherever else. But no…after so many years together, there was an appreciation for being able to simply enjoy being with each other in the comfort of their home.

And it was heaven for Jessica. Those fancy dates could only do so much for a relationship – after all, home is where the heart is. And Tiffany was, she was…

'_Damn it, am I crying?_'

Jessica noticed a teardrop on Tiffany's exposed skin, presumably from her own eyes. The sensation caused Tiffany to stir.

"Hmmmmm…Jessi, I love how you're ticklish there…"

'_WHAT?! Where am-…oh…_' Jessica even had to shake her head at the insinuation. She knew exactly what Tiffany was talking about.

And just like that, even a semi-conscious Tiffany could make her smile.

'_God I love this woman…AHA!_' Jessica just got an idea…a dirty idea.

"Hey Tiffany." Jessica whispered in her ear.

"Hmmmmmm…?" Tiffany responded.

Jessica poked her cheek to make sure she was awake enough.

"Hmmm…what is it Jess?" She squinted her eyes to clear her vision.

"Wait here, I'll be back in 10 minutes. I think you'll like it…I hope." Jessica kissed Tiffany's cheek as she went to their bedroom.

'_Huh…what surprise? Maybe she got me a new pair of slippers or something…_' Ah, the innocence.

After waiting a quiet 10 minutes while watching some TV…

"Tiff, come to the bedroom." Jessica's voice seemed more sultry than usual.

"What? Why? Did something happen?" Ah, the oblivious Hwang….

"Just DO IT!" Playfully.

"Fine…" Tiffany made her way to their bedroom, half annoyed at being ordered around and half curious at why Jessica called her over.

As she entered the doorway, she felt Jessica's hands cover her eyes and hot breath in her ear.

"Keep your eyes closed until I say so, got it?" The tone was soft yet commanding.

"Okay." Tiffany gave in, appreciative of Jessica's little game. Hopefully the prize was worth it.

She heard Jessica sit on the bed and shuffle around a bit.

"O-Okay, open-n…" Jessica seemed nervous.

"Now what is this all abou-…hoh. W-…" Tiffany couldn't find words as her jaw hung open.

There was Jessica in nothing but a VERY see-through nightgown and…nothing else, lying on her side facing Tiffany with a tentative smile.

"W-…uh…"

Tiffany kept opening and closing her mouth, searching for any words to say right now to take her mind off the sight of Jessica.

'_*(^ #(&^ *%&%* #*DIEDANDWENTTOHEAVEN(*^&*%%&%^(*^*BEAUTIFUL(&*^% (*( ^&$^ (*$^ (*$(*^ ^#( *#^ *(#^ (*^#^#*^ *#CANTMOVE(&^(%*%^&%_'

"Tiffany?" Jessica was starting to worry that maybe Tiffany didn't like this kind of surprise. It wasn't like anything Jessica had ever done before.

Tiffany looked Jessica in the eyes to acknowledge the question.

"Do you…not like it?" Jessica sat up, afraid that she messed things up.

Tiffany still had her eyes on Jessica's body…

"Huh?" Tiffany shook her head to look away.

"Am I…I mean, ugly?" Jessica stood up, ready to run away and lock herself in the bathroom with tears in her eyes.

Tiffany furiously shook her head to deny the question.

"No?"

Another shake of the head.

"Then why won't you say anything?!" Jessica shrieked.

Tiffany was visibly taken aback, but managed to respond.

"I uh…have hard time concentrate…you…lingerie." Tiffany spoke fluent Caveman apparently.

"So you…like it?" Jessica had an idea as Tiffany couldn't look away from her legs and chest.

Tiffany realized she was caught and backed away as if she was going to be punished.

"Mmhmm…" It seemed Tiffany couldn't form coherent sentences yet.

'_Cute._' A flustered Tiffany was an adorable Tiffany. Jessica was feeling more confident by the second.

"So would you like to…touch me?" She took a few steps towards Tiffany, who backed away in response.

Tiffany nodded. Jessica's suggestive, sexy voice turned her brain functions into mush.

"Kiss me?" As Tiffany backed up, she felt her back hit the wall. Jessica was a mere foot in front of her as Tiffany nodded.

Jessica's lips barely grazed Tiffany's as she spoke next.

"Make me scream?"

Normally Jessica was on the bottom, but tonight she seemed more in control, more assertive. And it turned Tiffany's heat dial off the charts.

"Y-…Y-Yes. Yes." And suddenly, Tiffany was playing the game as well. Her eyes turned mischievous as she stared right back at Jessica.

She held Jessica's waist, slipping her hands underneath the delicate gown Jessica wore.

"When I saw you in that nightgown, it was…" Tiffany snuck a peek of Jessica's smooth, pure skin, which caused her to stop thinking for a second again, "…was…uh…"

"My eyes are up here, pervert." She saw Jessica smirk as she wrapped her hands around Tiffany's neck.

They rested their foreheads on each other.

Jessica bit her lip and exhaled shakily as she felt Tiffany's warm hands give her butt a squeeze.

"Jess."

"Hm-AAAHHH!" Jessica squealed as Tiffany lifted Jessica off the ground and wrapped her legs around her waist from the front.

She walked over gently placed Jessica on the bed beneath her before ravishing her lips. Jessica messily took off Tiffany's pajamas and underwear, while Tiffany practically tore off the $200 lingerie piece Jessica had bought for an occasion like this.

"I'm not gonna stop until you're covered in sweat and heaving breaths on top of me. Got i-HEY!"

"You're the one who's going to be heaving in the end. Tonight, I'm in charge." Jessica pinned Tiffany's hands on the sides of her head.

"Bu-"

"NO arguments."

"Wh-"

"UH UH!"

"Th-"

"SHUSH!"

Tiffany plopped her head back on the pillow as she blew hair out of her face in resignation. She smiled a split second later.

"Go for it."

And somehow, the playful comment served to also empower Jessica. Not just in the bedroom, but it implied something greater in their relationship. That Jessica was not someone Tiffany pitied, that Tiffany felt she had to watch her every move. At least, not now. Tiffany's support in Jessica's growth as an individual made her feel like an equal, like a woman capable of taking care of Tiffany and their family in return. And it was nice to be reminded of that sometimes.

Meanwhile, as the two women arched their torsos, dug their nails into each other's backs and yelled to the heavens...

_***Two hours later***_

Two sets of hot breathing mingled with each other, two sets of legs tangled as one, two glistening bodies meshed together.

"Wow…wow. You were amazing, Jess." Tiffany kissed Jessica's forehead as the latter rested her head on Tiffany's chest. She was stroking Jessica's arm lazily as Jessica played with her other hand.

It was a special night since they hardly found the time to be intimate, what with a business to run and a teenager and little girl to raise in a family.

"I know, right? We just made babies tonight." Jessica's expression seemed to speak of seriousness.

"Pffffttt…what?! Hahaha!" Tiffany had to cover her mouth to silence her laughter, but soon found Jessica joining her in the corny joke.

After a minute of laughing with sore abs, they quieted down and sighed happily. Jessica moved to the side so she could rest on a pillow and still look at Tiffany, who turned to face her as well.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

***RING RING RING***

The phone was a rude awakening for Jessica and Tiffany at only…wait…

'_11:00AM?! Dang, gotta pick up the girls…_'

"Jess, wake up. We need to pick up Yoona and Hyunnie."

"Huuuunnnhhh…mmkay." Jessica sat up, her bed-hair covering her face like a ghost.

Tiffany finally picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Fany, it's Hyo. Listen, I know you're supposed to pick up the girls in an hour, but me, Soo and Yul are on our way to the store so we thought we'd just drop them off in like 10 minutes and save the trouble?"

"Huh? Oh, umm…yeah that's good. Yeah. Thanks Hyo, we'll see you in a bit."

"See ya Fany Fany."

Tiffany ended the call and spoke loud enough for Jessica in the bathroom.

"Hyo and Soo are on their way out so they're going to drop the girls off here in a few minutes. Be presentable."

Jessica walked into the bedroom while brushing her teeth.

"Yes, mother."

She dodged a small pillow Tiffany threw at her.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Jess, they're here!" Tiffany scampered to the door and opened it to reveal the whole group.

"Mommy!"

The little girl holding Hyoyeon's hand ran to her mother and hugged her tightly before being picked up.

"Hey sweetie. Did you have a good time with your aunties and cousin?"

"Mmhmm…auntie Soo eat a lot. She's gonna die soon." Seohyun innocently made her deduction from last night's dinner.

"Why you little…OW OW OW!"

"Soo! Sshhh!" Hyoyeon quieted her wife by pinching her ear and letting go.

"Jeez, sorry…" Sooyoung rubbed her stinging ear.

"Woori unnie funny too." Seohyun couldn't properly say Yuri's name.

"Oh, that's good. Hey, the aunties have to go, say goodbye okay? You'll see them again soon."

"Bye bye!"

Tiffany put her down and encouraged her to go to her room.

"Hey umma, hey mom." Yoona greeted her parents.

"Hey everyone. Was it a good night?"

The Choi family all agreed.

"Yes umma."

"Good. Good…" Jessica eyed Yuri with a determined stare. She had an inkling of what was going on between the two teens.

"Anyway, we do need to take off. Need to restock after Sooyoung cleaned out our fridge yesterday."

"HEY! I may eat a lot but it comes with my job. I know what it takes to make good food, yeah?"

"One of the few things you're good at." Hyoyeon threw a right hook at her wife.

"Look who's talking, Miss Dancing Queen." A left jab from Sooyoung.

It may have looked like a fight to anyone else, but it was how they complimented each other, oddly enough. They had an…aggressively loving marriage, shall we say.

Hyoyeon gasped.

"No dessert for you for a week. FINAL."

"UNFAIR! UGH…I'll be in the car. See you Hwangs…" Sooyoung waved dejectedly as she walked back to their car.

"Harsh, Hyo." Jessica said.

"Yeah well, she knows I kid. Anyway, we do need to take off. Come on Yul…Yul?"

"Umm, I actually have something to ask aunt Tiffany and aunt Jessica."

"Oh..." Hyoyeon thought about it. "Oooooooh. Gotcha. Wink wink, nudge nudge."

"MOM!" Yuri's embarrassment grew as Hyoyeon elbowed her daughter's side.

"What is it, Yuri?" Tiffany asked with her arm around Jessica.

"I…we…I mean, me and Yoona. I was wondering if Yoona could come out with me tonight to the movies?" Yuri tried to give her puppy eyes but failed miserably from the pressure, even though she was holding Yoona's hand.

"Oh, sure!" "Absolutely not."

Tiffany squealed while Jessica pouted.

"Aww come on Sica. Yul has her license, she'll be careful. I trust her and Yoona, I know we both raised good kids, right?"

'_Damn Hyo and her good reasoning…_' Jessica's style was protective of Yoona, even though she admitted Yuri was a good kid.

"Jess, they'll be fine. Let her go." Tiffany urged.

'_UGH!_'

"Fine. Okay."

"YES! Thanks umma!" Yoona hugged her mother excitedly.

Jessica was happy to her her daughter excited, allowing herself to actually give Yuri a smile.

'_Maybe Yuri won't such a bad kid…_'

"I'll wait for you in the car, Yul. Work it out with Yoona and all." Hyoyeon winked again.

"Mom! Jeez, you're so embarrassing…"

Tiffany recognized that the teenagers should be left alone to hash out the details of their planned 'date' that night.

"Come on Jess."

"What? Why? They can talk in front of us." Jessica refused to move.

"Jess! Now!"

"Ugh…fine! But I'm leaving the door open."

Yuri finally let out a breath she had been holding the entire time.

"I can't believe I had to ask you out in front of your parents." Yuri nudged Yoona with her shoulder, too shy to hold her hand with both of their parents perhaps watching.

"I liked it though, you were courageous Yul…" Yoona smiled wide as she looked at Yuri.

"So, uh…pick you up at 6:00?" Yuri had to keep her eyes on the porch, blushing too much to stare at Yoona for much longer.

"Sounds good. Thanks Yul…" Yoona rested her head on Yuri's shoulder. Yuri tensed up considerably at the touch, afraid she would get scolded for molesting Yoona.

"N-No problem. I'll see you later, okay?"

Yuri started to walk away, only for Yoona to pull her back and kiss her on the cheek.

And as if the gods wanted to smite her, Jessica saw Yoona's lips on Yuri's skin as some kind of rape scene.

Yuri's eyes widened as she raced to her car.

"MOM START THE CAR!"

Yoona yelled at her mother when she saw Jessica run faster than she ever had in her life.

"Mom stop! I was the one who kissed her!" Yoona admitted loudly and in public.

Jessica stopped in her tracks as Yuri opened the car door.

'_Yuri must have blackmailed her into it or something!_'

And as Tiffany watched her wife run down the street like a madwoman behind a car, all she could do was smile and think…

'_So that's the woman I married huh? Eh…I'd do it all over again…always._'

A piercing shriek reached their ears.

"CHOI YURI I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"


End file.
